Deliver Me
by BlackAngel8
Summary: Hermiones Ansichten über Freundschaften, das Leben und die Liebe


Vorwort: Mir gehört nichts ausser der Handlung. Figuren sind von J.K. Rowling geliehen. Das Lied ist von Sarah Brightman.

Deliver Me

_Deliver me, out of my sadness.  
Deliver me, from all of the madness.  
Deliver me, courage to guide me.  
Deliver me, strength from inside me._

Es sind die Tränen, die uns zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind.

Es ist das Lachen, was unser Herz bewegt.

Es ist die Liebe, die uns Flügel wachsen lässt.

Wenn ich zurück blicke, bereue ich nichts. Nichts von dem, was ich getan habe. Es mag egoistisch erscheinen, wer weiß, vielleicht ist es das auch. Aber wie oft, waren andere egoistisch und nur auf ihren Vorteil bedacht?

Ich habe geholfen die Welt zu verändern, habe neben meinen Freunden im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestanden. Ich habe gegen den Mann gekämpft, den ich liebe. Habe viele von meinen Freunden fallen gesehen. Diese Freunde, ich hatte sie auf beiden Seiten. Ich wusste, wer für den dunklen Lord arbeitete, und doch habe ich diese Freundschaften nie bereut. Wir wussten alle, es würde irgendwann der finale Kamp kommen. Wir waren bereit, egal auf welcher Seite wir standen. Wir wussten, dass wir gegeneinader kämpfen würden. Wir wussten, dass wir uns gegenseitig ermorden würden. Ebenso wussten wir, dass wir in diesen Momenten, nicht weinen würden. Doch ebenso wussten wir, dass wir es danach tun würden.

Es war egal. Warum? Weil Freundschaft heißt, die Sichtweise der anderen zu akzeptieren, selbst wenn man sie nicht versteht. Harry und Ron, so gut sie auch sind, sie haben es nie verstanden, dass ich mich so verhalten habe, wie ich es tat. Sie haben nicht verstanden, warum eine Liebe stärker ist, als die Vorurteile die einen trennen. Ich glaube an das Gute, aber ebenso akzeptiere ich, dass Menschen sich für das Böse interessieren und diesen Vorstellungen folgen.

Denn egal, wie oft ich darüber nachgedacht habe, ich weiß für mich, das Draco lieben kann, auch wenn er sich gegen all das gestellt hat, woran ich glaube. Doch in diesem Punkt werde ich immer eine Gemeinsamkeit mit Dumbledore haben. Ebenso wie er an Severus geglaubt hat, habe ich an Draco geglaubt. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen uns ist, Severus hat sich gegen Voldemort gestellt, wohin gegen Draco ihm gefolgt ist.

_All of my life I've been in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.  
_

Es sind die Tränen, die uns zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind.

Es ist das Lachen, was unser Herz bewegt.

Es ist die Liebe, die uns Flügel wachsen lässt.

Der finale Kampf, er hat sich zum Guten gewendet, und doch, jetzt, wo die Tränen fließen, jetzt, wo ich weiß, wen ich alles nicht wiedersehen werde, jetzt ... jetzt bricht es mir das Herz. Nun wünschte ich, dass es einen anderen Weg gegeben hätte. Und doch, es war der einzige Weg, deb wir alle gehen konnten.

Was soll ich sagen, ich liebe Draco, den blonden Eisprinz aus Slytherin. Ich werde ihn vermissen, seine Tränen, sein Lachen, seine Liebe.

Es wäre einfacher gewesen, ihn nicht zu lieben. Nicht sein Lachen und seine Tränen zu teilen. Und doch, ich bereue nichts. Nichts von dem, was geschehen ist. Ich würde nichts rückgängig machen.

Vielleicht, vielleicht wird es Harry eines Tages auch verstehen. Seine Liebe stand ebenfalls nicht auf unserer Seite. Ginevra hatte sich dem dunklen Lord verschworen. Ein Schlag für die gesamte Familie, ein Schlag für Harry, ein Schlag für mich.

Es wäre schönen gewesen, wenn Ginny und Draco auf unserer Seite gestanden hätten. Doch so war es nicht, so wird es nie sein. Geliebt habe ich sie trotzdem. Ich werde sie auch weiterhin lieben. Es wird sich niemals ändern.

Ich verabscheue ihre Taten, mehr als alles andere. Und doch, meine Liebe war stärker.

Wir haben uns nie etwss übder die andere Seite verraten, alleine die Momente des Zusammenseins haben gezählt. Einzig und alleine die Liebe, die wir empfunden haben. Und die nie aufhören wird. Eine Liebe, die den Tod überdauert. Eine Liebe, die niemals enden wird.

Deliver me, loving and caring.  
Deliver me, giving and sharing.  
Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing.

All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.

Es sind die Tränen, die uns zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind.

Es ist das Lachen, was unser Herz bewegt.

Es ist die Liebe, die uns Flügel wachsen lässt.

Und doch, sechs Jahre nach dieser letzten Schlacht, habe ich für mich gelernt, dass selbst wenn ich Draco Malfoy immer noch liebe, ich mich ebenso neu verlieben kann. Was nicht heißt, dass ich ihn vergessen werde, oder Severus etwas vorspiele. Er hat nach all den Jahren mein Herz erobert, so wie einst Draco.

Er weiß wie es um meine Gefühle steht, er weiß alles über mich und Draco. Und er akzeptiert es. Akzeptiert meine Gefühle, meine Gedanken, mein Leben. Er akzeptiert mich so, wie ich bin. Und genau das hat mich mit Ginny und Draco verbunden. Egal wie verschieden wir schienen, im Herzen waren wir gleich.

Deliver me,  
Deliver me,  
Oh deliver me.

All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.

Und nun, wo ich hier stehe. Wo ich meine Zukunft sehen kann bereue ich immer noch nichts. Der Mann der neben mir steht und meine Hand hält, ist der Mann den ich liebe. Es mag sich komisch anhören, doch solange ich mir treu bleibe, werde ich Draco nie vergessen können. Den ein Teil meines Herzens gehört nur ihm. Und genau das ist es, was die Liebe so besonders macht. Sie vergisst nicht und sie verurteilt nicht. Sie gibt einem zudem die Chance, sich neu zu verlieben. Und obwohl sie nie erlischt, wenn man einen geliebten Menschen durch den Tod verliert, ändert sie sich. Sie schlägt neue Bahnen ein und lässt es zu, dass dein Herz irgendwann bereit für eine neue, eine andere Liebe ist.

Die Liebe wird nie gleich sein. Sie ist immer etwas besonderes, was nie in Vergessenheit gerät. Die Liebe macht Erinnerungen umso schöner. Ebenso, wie sie dein Herz stärkt und dir eine neue Zukunft schenkt.

Deliver me,  
Oh deliver me.  
Won't you deliver me

Ende


End file.
